Ulang TahunKu
by Cha2luvGaGa
Summary: Namaku Hinata. Dan kali ini, aku bakal menginjak usia 12. Ya, aku baru saja menjadi murid SMP di sekolahku yang baru. Aku belum bisa berbaur dengan teman sekelasku yang baru. Apakah ultahku akan diingat oleh mereka semua? Inspirasi dari ultah Author. RnR?


Ulang TahunKu...

Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Story (c) Cha2luvGaGa

Warning : Sedikit humor, mungkin sedikit EYD yang gak benar, alur mungkin kecepetan, mungkin gak menghayati, AU, dll.

* * *

><p>Haii! Chelsa baliiiiik!<p>

Maap kalo belom update yang lain, soalnya lagi buntu ide en belom menghayati cerita... Giahaha _*gila sangaaaat... _

Satu lagi cerita dari ane, spesial ultah Hinata. Baiklah, emang sih Hinata belom ultah, tapi gue cuman skip time doang... Boleh kaaaan?

Sebenernya, gue pengen pake tokoh Sakura Haruno. Tapi... Ya, itung-itung coba tokoh lain! Takutnya pada bosen, hehehe.

Cerita ini diadaptasi _*ceilaaah _dari kisah gue pas ulang tahun tanggal 13 September 2011 alias masih beberapa hari yang lalu. Gak percaya sama tanggalnya? Silahkan liat profile sayaaa!

Oh iya, ada yang mo kasih kado? Aku masih terima kok _*ngareeeeep..._

Gak usah banyak cek cus, langsung aja ke ceritaaa!

* * *

><p>Hinata's P.O.V<p>

Kenalkan, nama aku Hinata. Aku sekarang sekolah di salah satu SMP yang baru saja menjadi standar nasional di Konoha. Jadi, aku baru kelas tujuh.

Tapiii, kalau kalian lihat posturku, pasti kalian bilang kalo aku tuh anak SMA. Mengapa? Hehehe, bodiku ini tingginya 163 cm lho!

Ciri-ciri aku tuh berkacamata model kotak _simple, _rambut selalu dikuncir ke belakang alias kuncir kuda, dan selalu menjepit poni ke belakang atau samping.

Kata temen-temen baru aku, aku tuh... Err, pinter. Terus terang aja, aku gak percaya. Karena selama ini, di SD aku selalu dianggep biasa aja. Dan lagi, ada salah satu sobatku pinternya gak ketolongan yang masuk SMP unggulan di Konoha! Aku berharap, kalo aku tuh bisa ketemu lagi sama sobatku pas di SMA unggulan.

Tapi, manusia kan juga punya kelemahan. Aku gak bisa olahraga, _so _nilai olahragaku jeblok abis. Tapi, dengan mata pelajaran lain yang nilainya bagus-bagus, mungkin bisa mengimbangi nilai olahragaku yang jelek itu.

Walaupun begitu, aku punya satu keinginan yang mungkin kesampaian dua puluh tahun lagi, yaitu kumpul-kumpul bareng temen-temen SD aku.

Semenjak hari perpisahan itu, aku selalu terkenang akan mereka semua...

Akankah mereka mengingat seluruh kenangan manis? Dan... Akankah kita masih bersahabat untuk selamanya? Seperti tema perpisahan angkatan kita, yaitu 'Best Friend Forever'?

Aku kangen pada mereka semua.

Aku kangen pada Karin, sobatku yang periang tapi galak. Dia selalu menjadi teman curcolku di saat aku lagi sedih.

Aku juga kangen pada Temari, temanku. Dia pintar mewarnai dan melukis memakai cat air, sama-sama penggemar berat Lady GaGa, dan biasanya aku selalu menggambar manga untuk dilukis olehnya.

Ah, entah kenapa, kalau mengenang mereka tiba-tiba...

Aku selalu menitikkan air mata tanda haru.

Yah, aku memang jarang mengunjungi sekolah lamaku itu, lantaran karena aku sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolah dan lesku.

Oh iya, besok kan hari ulang tahunku. Apakah mereka akan mengingatnya? Minimal mengucapkan salam, memberi ucapan lewat jejaring sosial, atau... diberikan kado?

Aih, aku terlalu banyak berharap. Mereka kan juga sibuk. Kalau dipikir-pikir aku egois juga, ya.

Jujur saja, sampai saat ini pun, aku tidak bisa berbaur dengan teman-teman baruku, meskipun mereka melawak sekalipun.

Aku tidak bisa tertawa. Ya, aku belum bisa berbaur dengan mereka. Entah kenapa berat rasanya menyebut mereka dengan 'teman'. Aku belum siap untuk itu.

Beruntung, aku memiliki teman dekat yang bernama Matsuri. Dia periang, meskipun dia lebih dekat dengan yang lain.

Aku ingin bertemu teman lamaku...

"Kak, makan!" panggil seseorang dari luar pintu kamarku.

"Sebentar lagi, Hanabi!" teriakku, lalu menghapus sisa air mata di pipiku.

* * *

><p>Setelah selesai makan, aku membereskan buku-buku untuk sekolah besok, dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas dari sekolah.<p>

Sehabis melakukan ritual anak pelajar, aku langsung beralih menuju bawah ranjangku.

Aku mengambil dua dus sebesar dus mie instan yang berisikan barang kenangan dari seluruh teman-teman SD-ku.

Ada boneka jerapah pemberian Shion waktu tukar kado, jaket almamater sekolah lamaku yang sering kubawa bepergian, boneka beruang berwarna indigo dan dijahit manual oleh Naruto waktu ultahku tahun lalu, dan lain-lain.

Jadi teringat akan alasan ayahku mengapa aku disuruh pindah sekolah.

_'Memangnya kau tidak bosan berteman dengan mereka semua? Sekolah itu biasa-biasa saja, dari dulu hanya gaya-gaya saja!' _

Dasar ayah. Melihat tampang saja, tetapi tidak melihat dalamnya.

Tanpa sadar, aku menutup kedua mataku dengan kelopak mata, dan tertidur lelap.

* * *

><p>KRIIIIING!<p>

PING!

Dua bunyi itu adalah alarm dan HP-ku.

Dengan langkah gontai aku menuju ke tempat di mana HP-ku sedang di-_charge, _yaitu meja belajar.

_One message from Karin... Tuing!. _

'Karin... Tuing!' adalah nama kontak sahabat baikku, Karin.

Karin? Mengapa ia mengirim SMS di jam lima pagi? Kita 'kan bisa SMS-an ketika sore.

Ketika kubuka, aku tekejut setengah mati.

_From : Karin... Tuing!_

_Happy birthday, Hinata-chanku yang maniiiies... Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, makin pintar. Wish u all de best :D _

Gimana tidak heran, ia yang mengingatkan hari ulang tahunku padahal aku tidak ingat sama sekali!

Aku tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa. Senang, terharu, atau... Menangis?

Krieeet...

Hanabi dengan sembarang membuka pintuku. Dengan langkah malas, ia menuju ke meja belajarku, mengambil buku novelnya yang kupinjam tanpa melihatku.

Aku melihat gerak-geriknya yang mencurigakan.

Ia berjalan ke arahku dengan menguap yang mungkin bau menurutku.

Tiba-tiba...

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, ONEE-CHAAAAAAAN-" teriaknya semangat sambil mencium kedua pipiku.

Akting yang bagus, Hanabi. Kau terlihat malas-malasan, ketika ke arahku kau menjadi ceria.

Aku kaget, lalu memeluknya.

"Makasih ya, adikkuuuuuu..." sahutku sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

Air mata?

"Onee-chan? Kok nangis sih?" tanyanya heran.

"Ah, hanya terharu saja, teman lamaku mengirim SMS padaku pagi-pagi... Hiks..." jawabku yang disertai dengan tangisan, lalu menunjukkan layar HP-ku padanya.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku ke kamar dulu ya, Kak," pamitnya sambil menutup pintu.

Aku membaca ulang SMS itu, tidak percaya akan isinya.

Kemudian aku bergumam dalam hati.

_'Thanks God, 'cause you gave me a lot of my old friends who care with me,' _gumamku sambil menutup mata dan menangis.

KRIEEET!

Sekarang, yang masuk adalah Kak Neji.

Ia menghampiriku, lalu mengecup keningku.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Makasih, Kak!" jawabku riang.

* * *

><p>Ketika sampai di sekolah baruku...<p>

Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' atau 'traktiri aku dong!'.

Semua pada diam membisu ketika melihatku sedang berjalan menuju bangkuku.

Oke, bukannya aku gila kasih sayang atau entah, tapi bayangkan saja jika teman-teman barumu tidak ada SEORANG pun yang mengetahuinya atau memberi salam. Minimal 'kan mereka bisa mengetahuinya lewat Facebook.

Ketika sekolah sedang berlangsung, aku hanya memerhatikan teman-temanku yang tetap seperti biasanya. Seakan-akan mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa seorang temannya sedang berulang tahun yang kedua belas ini.

Apalagi Matsuri. Dia malah bertingkah biasa saja.

Aku terus-terusan diam, menahan untuk tidak berteriak 'Ini hari Ulang Tahun-ku!'.

Aku sengaja, karena aku ingin mengetahui apakah ada yang mengetahuinya.

* * *

><p>Ketika waktunya pulang, aku membereskan peralatan-peralatan sekolahku ke dalam tas.<p>

Dan tiba-tiba... ada seseorang yang mukanya tidak ingin -bahkan tidak mau kulihat sedikitpun.

Yaitu... Suigetsu. Anak yang suka memalaki teman-temanku.

Anak asli Oto, yang menurutku rada kampungan dan norak, juga jelek dan rewel. Pokoknya, pikiran negatifku selalu tepat mengenainya. _*Author : Sorry buat fans Suigetsu... Hehehe... _

"Mau apa kau di sini? Sudah puaskah kau mengganggu setiap waktuku, bocah jelek?" tanyaku penuh emosi. Sungguh, ingin kutampar wajahnya yang sok itu. Kalau dunia tidak ada penjara, aku mau sekali menusuk-nusuk badannya dengan pisau daging yang tajam.

"Heh, kau kira kau itu siapa? Memanggilku seperti itu. Kau itu 11 tahun, aku 14!" teriaknya.

"Huh, kau kira umur dapat membuatmu sok seperti ini? Atau jangan-jangan... Kau tinggal kelas ya? Hm?" tanyaku menyeringai.

Jangan salah, Suigetsu. Hari ini, bahkan detik ini, aku telah bertambah umur menjadi 12.

"ARGGGH!" teriaknya kasar, lalu menendang kakiku kasar.

"AAAAAAAH!" teriakku melengking.

Seluruh teman-teman(ku) menatapku bingung.

"Hei BODOH, kau itu apa-apaan sih?" tanyaku dengan emosi yang sudah melampaui batas.

"Huh, memangnya kau itu siapa? Lagian memanggilku seperti itu. Aku kan' cuma pingin minta uang!" katanya.

"Dasar BANCI! Beraninya lawan perempuan!" sergahku penuh amarah.

Tanpa menunggu dia berkata-kata lagi, aku langsung menggendong ranselku.

"KAU MEMANG BODOH, SUIGETSU! JUJUR SAJA, AKU MENYESAL MEMILIH KELAS INI! KAU TIDAK TAHU KALAU KAU TELAH MENGHANCURKAN SETENGAH HARI ULANG TAHUNKU -UPS!" teriakku sambil menutup mulutku tanda 'keceplosan'.

Seluruh teman-teman memandangku terkejut.

Karena gugup, aku lari keluar lalu menangis sepanjang koridor.

* * *

><p>"Hinata, kau kenapa menangis?" tanya Kak Neji di mobil sambil memfokuskan diri menyetir.<p>

"Ah, gak papa kok, Kak." jawabku sambil menyeka sisa-sisa air mata.

"Beneran, nih? Gak papa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya, Kak. Oh iya, Kak, kita gak jemput Hanabi nih? Kan' dia sudah pulang!" tanyaku mengingatkan.

"Oh iya. Kalau begitu, kita belok kanan," sergahnya sambil membelokkan setirnya tiba-tiba.

* * *

><p>Di Konoha School, Kak Neji memarkirkan mobilnya di lapangan.<p>

Oh iya, sekolah swasta ini terdiri dari TK sampai SMK. Jadi, aku, Kak Neji dan Hanabi, sekolah di sini. Tambah lagi, Hanabi sekarang kelas 6 SD.

Tetapi, ketika SMP, Kak Neji pindah ke sekolah lain dengan alasan ingin mencari pengalaman baru.

Begitu juga aku, tetapi bedanya aku yang dipindahkan oleh ayahku. Kalau aku disuruh memilih, pasti sudah menunjuk sekolah ini.

Seragam sekolahku pun berbeda dengan seragam di sini. Seragam mereka memakai model sailor berwarna pink, sedangkan aku -yang bersekolah di negeri -memakai seragam seifuku.

"Hinata, kau kunci pintu mobil, ya. Aku mau 'menarik' adikmu keluar dulu." perintah Kak Neji sambil keluar dari mobil.

Tidak lama kemudian, Hanabi keluar sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan berbentuk kotak dan berukuran sebesar layar netbook.

Ketika Hanabi masuk ke dalam mobil, ia menaruh ranselnya ke belakang dan menyodorkan bingkisan itu kepadaku.

"Ini ap-"

"Hadiah ulang tahunmu hari ini."

"Dari si-"

"Karin, dan seluruh alumni SD Konoha School angkatan 2011."

"Isinya ap-"

"Lihat saja sendiri."

"HANABIII!" teriakku kesal.

"Apa, Kak?" jawabnya datar. Huh, kenapa sifat legendaris Ayah dan Kak Neji bisa menurun kepada Hanabi, ya?

"Kau dari tadi memotong pembicaraanku, _tau_!" ralatku.

"Habis, aku sudah tahu pembicaraan Kakak." Jawabnya sambil mengambil iPod dari saku kemejanya.

"Urrg!" dengungku.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang meneriakiku dari luar. Meskipun suaranya sayup-sayup, tapi aku yakin mereka berteriak.

"HINATAAAAAAAAA!"

Astaga, sepertinya aku sangat familiar dengan suara ini!

Ini 'kan suaranya Karin dan teman-teman!

* * *

><p>Aku membuka kunci pintu mobil, lalu membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil.<p>

Suara mereka sepertinya dari arah balkon. Lalu mataku menyorot ke sana.

Ternyata betul saja, ada Karin, Temari, Sakura, dan Shion!

"KARIIIIIIIIN! TEMARIIIIIIIII! SAKURAAAAAA! SHIOOOOON!" teriakku. Masa bodo, ada yang melihatku berteriak seperti ini. Lagipula ini di luar sekolah dan anak SD juga sudah pulang, kok. Tidak ada yang melarang, bukan?

"HINATAAAAA!" teriak mereka serempak lagi.

Kemudian, aku menatap ke atas sambil melihat mereka menunjukkan tangan bertanda 'peace'.

Dan... ah, air mataku menurun ke pipi dan daguku.

Rasa ingin bertemu mereka muncul lagi.

Ya, setelah kita telah menuntut ilmu dengan tempat yang berbeda selama 2 bulan, pasti ada rasa seperti itu.

Aku kangen, dan selalu saja ingin mencoba fokus ke pelajaran dengan cara melupakan kalian, tetapi yang namanya sahabat itu tidak bisa dilupakan. Dan itu semua... karena kalian.

Kukira sekolah ini tidak menarik ketika aku masih kecil dulu. Tetapi, semua anggapan itu tergantikan dengan kesadaranku, yaitu membawa banyak kenangan.

Mungkin kita akan reunian, tapi aku tidak dapat menahan kehendak ingin bertemu kalian semua.

_Will you remember me the way I remember you_

_You'll be the same_

_The last time I saw you, you are the sweetest_

_Every moment with you, it's the sweetest one_

Cinta bisa saja putus, tapi sahabat tidak akan pernah putus! Itulah anggapanku selama ini.

Aku selalu resah, galau, menangis, dan kesepian karena aku jaim di sekolah. Kalau dulu, aku pasti melawak bersama teman-temanku.

Aku rindu kalian semuaa!

Tanpa naik ke atas duluan (meskipun bukan sekolahku), mereka sudah turun ke lantai pertama dan menghampiriku.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata? Sakit?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya mereka lagi.

Aku memeluk mereka semua secara spontan.

"Hiks, aku selalu kesepian ketika tidak ada kalian. Aku tidak bisa melawak di sana, karena aku tidak mengenali satu orang pun di sana! Teman-teman bahkan teman dekatku di sana tidak mengingat ulang tahunku! Aku merindukan kalian... hiks!" isakku.

Mereka mengeratkan pelukanku.

Meskipun ini kemarau, tetapi pelukan mereka sama saja dengan kesejukan bagiku.

"Kami tahu, Hinata. Karena ada juga murid baru sebagiannya di SMP ini. Kau hanya belum bisa beradaptasi, Hinata. Kau harus bisa berjuang melawan keresahan dan kesepian yang ada pada dirimu ini." Kata Sakura sambil mengucurkan air matanya.

"Iya, Hinata. Suatu saat pasti kamu akan merasakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, janganlah disia-siakan. Ini baru saja dimulai, jadi belum ada teman-temanmu yang ingat ulang tahunmu." Kata Karin.

"Tenang saja, kami tidak akan melupakan kamu. Kau bisa pegang janji kami, kok. Ya, kita akan selalu bersama selamanya! Dan janji itu tidak boleh diingkari!" tekan Sakura lagi.

Kami merangkul, lalu berjanji bersama agar menjadi sahabat selamanya.

Saksinya? Ada. Yaitu, Tuhan dan mentari yang sedang menunjukkan sinarnya.

* * *

><p>"Nona Hinataaa! Mandi dulu!" teriak Bibi.<p>

"Sebentar, Bi! Aku sedang membuka kado!" jawabku cepat.

Ketika aku membuka kadonya, aku menatap pada isinya.

Surat-surat yang amplopnya berbeda warna, dan sebatang cokelat, Ch*-Ch* berukuran besar, dua pulpen, satu spidol dan satu pensil.

Aku menatap heran pada kado ini. Apa maksudnya?

Kemudian, aku beralih membaca surat-surat yang ditaruh di boks itu. Pertama, dari Sakura.

_Dear Hinata,_

_Sebelumnya, met ultah dulu ya! Semoga sehat dan panjang umur, serta makin pinter terus nurut sama orang tua._

_Oh iya, dukung hubungan Sasusaku dari tangan Yuugao, si pengambil pacar orang! Hubunganku dengan Sasuke rentan gara-gara dia!_

_Dan jangan lupa kalau kau ingin menjadi seorang desainer! Buatkan baju beredisi khusus 'SasuSaku Forever' dan semuanya harus bertema Sasusaku!_

_Akhir kata, itu aja yang mau kusampaikan. Keep fighting! Don't stop believing!_

_Temanmu yang cantik, pintar dan cocok jadi pacar Sasuke_

_Sakura Haruno_

Hem, Sakura, dia masih pede juga berpacaran dengan Sasuke meskipun SMP di sana melarang mereka berpacaran.

Oh iya, mengenai SasuSaku, mereka sudah pacaran sejak SD kelas 5. Hebat, kan?

Pengorbanan cinta Sakura pun juga _amazing _banget ke Sasuke. Sasuke adalah murid yang nilainya, lumayan dan pas-pasan. Sakura? Jangan ditanya. Dia itu perempuan pintar dan ramah, juga badannya yang setinggi denganku. Makanya, aku sempat iri dengan dia dulu.

Apa perjuangan cintanya? Jadi, Sakura awalnya ditawari oleh sebuah sekolah unggulan yang bermasa depan cerah untuk masuk ke sana, tetapi Sakura menolaknya! Dia waktu itu beralasan karena sudah memiliki sekolah yang diincarnya. Tetapi, sebenarnya dia menolaknya karena takut berpisah dengan Sasuke! Karena gak mungkin Sasuke masuk sekolah standar internasional itu.

Dan, apa perjuangan Sakura berhasil? Mungkin, 50%-nya tidak.

Mengapa? Secara murid-murid SMP juga ada yang baru, Sasuke pasti tergoda dong dengan murid yang lainnya. Apalagi Yuugao. Langsung bikin Sasuke mabuk deh!

Intinya, sekarang aku mendengar kabar kalau Sakura sedang galau gara-gara Yuugao dan Sasuke. Pasti Sakura menyesal menolak tawaran itu. Lagipula, pacaran jarak jauh kan juga bisa?

Sekarang, surat dari Karin.

_Hai Hinataku sayang, apa kabar?_

_Semoga baik-baik saja, ya. Oh iya, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, ya. Semoga sehat selalu, makin pinter gambar, pinter dalam pelajar, dan nurut sama orang tua._

_Oh iya, maafkan aku ya kalau aku ada salah-salah dulu. Semoga kau mengingat kenangan-kenangan kita dulu._

_Oh iya, sekarang aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku selama SD._

_Jujur saja, aku selalu iri padamu, Hinata. Kau itu pintar menggambar, pantang menyerah, jago nyanyi, pokoknya perfect deh! Aku ingin sekali menjadi sepertimu. Makanya, aku selalu mencemoohkan diriku sendiri, dan tampaknya itu tidak berhasil._

_Itu saja. Dan, kalau kamu sudah punya banyak teman, jangan lupakan kami, ya. Karena aku pasti tidak akan melupakanmu. Akan kuingat itu._

_With love and appretiation,_

_Karin_

Karin... ya Tuhan, aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu memerhatikanku!

Bukannya bermaksud sombong, tapi aku memang tidak punya penggemar sama sekali. Dan aku tidak menyangka aku dibilang cantik. Padahal aku selalu menjelekkan diri sendiri.

Dan surat lainnya, berisi gambar-gambar dari Temari. Kami bukannya sombong, tapi kami adalah duo primadona yang sering disebut 'sensei' oleh teman-teman kami. Soalnya, aku yang menggambar manga, Temari yang mewarnainya dengan alat lukis berupa cat. Jempol deh buat Temari.

Lalu, aku berkata :

_Aku janji, aku akan menepati janjiku. Aku akan selalu mengenang kalian. Aku percaya, kalau suatu saat kita pasti akan dipertemukan lagi. Terima kasih, teman-teman._

THE END

* * *

><p>Author's Note :<p>

Gimana? Hancur ya?

Gue cuman mengenang waktu ulang tahun gue beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan emang, yang namanya persahabatan tuh gak pernah hancur, ya.

Semua cerita yang gue bikin di sini adalah pengalaman asli gue waktu itu. Cuman ada sedikit editan dan nama-nama yang gue ganti. Bahkan yang pacaran itu juga beneran dari kelas 5 SD, lho!

Maaf bagi yang nungguin fict saya yang lain, saya bakal update kalau hari libur lagi deh! _*kelamaaaaaaaaaan... _

Akhir kata, mau nge-review?

Silahkaaaaaan! Saya gak nolak, kok!

Salam Lil' Monster,

Cha2luvGaGa


End file.
